Harry Potter and Axel Skye
by Ereaes Talakhan
Summary: When a boy from another world unwillingly comes to see Harry, people like Draco Malfoy sees this as a threat to the Dark Lord. Sorry for taking too long...All revised w new Subchapter 1!
1. Meet Axel Skye

Harry Potter and Axel Skye

By Ereaes Talakhan

**Chapter 1: Meet Axel Skye**

I have a weird life; I go to different realities to save people; well, for a living, of course. _As if I had anything else to do._

Today, I'm riding the clouds of a planet whose name I have long forgotten. It has been known to have a fantastic lightning show and today is the only day of the century to watch.

This is the point where things go bad.

"Axel, come here, quick!" A boy named Nyayan called in my earpiece.

"I'm comin', but not too fast, I can see the clouds ahead." I call back. I gave this boy, Nyayan, a communication earpiece while I have the other. He calls it magic I call it science. The only true magic about it is that it's more of living organism than an electrical creation.

"Hurry, mommy says it's coming early this time."

"So be it," I say as I rush through small clouds to get to the spot where Nyayan and his family were.

I found them sitting next to a large tree, in the meadow where legend has it that many a brave soul came for the lightning strikes. Here is where they come to be hit by the lightning in hopes that it will bring them great power. I have been allowed to join them. _How lucky._

I landed next to Nyayan's father Dunek, and his mother Beenia. "Your late," said Dunek.

"I came at your son's behest; I am not late."

"Hurry then, the Braves are leading out now." Beenia said while pushing me to the circle of Braves.

Ok, these people have a strange custom. _Sane_ people get hit by a bolt of lightning and go _in_sane. These peoples greatest wish is to BE hit. Don't ask. But, I'll tell.

The Circle of Braves stands in the great meadow to challenge the clouds, and show them their strength and bravery. Only the greatest of braves stand inside of the circle, well, and me. While the clouds pass here, lightning can strike more than twice…sometimes in the very same place. There are even brawls, fun, but scary.

I don't claim to be a Great Brave but these people insist that I challenge the clouds. When I first came here all I had to do was show off a little power in order for them to, I wouldn't say worship, but adore me. I save people, I get the good guy points; I kill someone, I only give off fear, in some cultures, except in a _barbaric _culture such as this. Haven't killed anyone here yet. Unfortunately its in my past that made that happen.

"But I need to see Nyayan, first." I tell Beenia.

"Hurry then, Great One." She said.

I ran to Nyayan as he came running to me and I picked up the little boy. _Damn, he's small, but would make a better Brave than me,_ I thought.

"Thought I was going to challenge clouds before I spoke to you again?"

"I'm afraid that I may not see you after the challenge," he said as he buried his head in my shoulder. _This kid has a bit of a Seer's blood in him._

"I'll see you after it all."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now I must leave."

I set him back down and ran to leave for the Circle. "Axel!" someone called behind me. Dunek came running to me.

"I came to give you this." He said panting, as he held out a necklace to me. It was made out of shells and bones with the runes facing inward.

"But this is yours, I cannot accept this." I replied.

"I have told Nyayan that I would rather give this to you and he said you deserved it more than he, so I give this to you out of respect, take it and go," he said succinctly.

"I accept this gift, then," I said as I took the necklace and clipped it around my neck. I nodded to Dunek and continued to the circle.

"Be back safely, Axel!" Nyayan cried in his earpiece to me.

I looked back to him and smiled as I ran. Now I would have to get ready; finally, the real test.

As I approached the circle, I could hear static in my earpiece so I took it out and placed it in my pocket. I jumped powerfully from the Circle's edge to the middle where I rehearsed previously. Using only a little power to just get over the barbarians below me.

My head starts to ache, _I know this; I won't be able to come back_. My vision was starting to blur and a picture of the next reality came to me. _No, I don't want to leave yet_, as I saw the evil I must conquer in the next world, a giant skull made of green lights with an enormous serpent coming from its mouth, _Dark Mark, dark mark,_ the vision said._ That's evil, _I thought.

"Feeling afraid Axel?" the corrupt warrior Daergar Harj said threateningly. His name literally meant 'A Darker Harm.' He was never supposed to be next to me but the people would only think of the good deeds that he did, even though the way he did them was corrupt. As if anyone noticed.

I could feel myself stumbling as I heard the closer roar of clouds and saw through my sight flashes of bolts. _This is going to be painful…if it hits me._

I couldn't see anything, I was completely blind now, but I heard a man somewhere behind me cry out in fear. I knew he did not want to be here. The last thing I sensed was a bolt of lightning coming straight at my face as the pull of another reality came. _Wait, _I thought, _I didn't pay for electroshock treatment. Zzzzaaaaaaaapppppp. _Ow.

Author's note: For anyone who was bored enough to spell check this story you'll find that one of the alternate words for Daergar Harj's name is 'darker' and 'harm' which would literally mean 'A Darker Harm.' Boredom.


	2. Train Ride to School Part 1

Chapter 2: Train Ride to School Part 1 

Harry was going about his business at the train station, heading to platform 9 ¾. Ron was prattling about how he needs a girlfriend while Hermione was explaining to Ron the advantages and disadvantages about having a relationship. They had just left their parents at the entrance side with the muggles. Security came to check on some mysterious people. Funny that Professor Moody was with the crowd. Just hope no one is unfortunate enough to be tackled by Ron's dad, asking about the uses of a 'cell-o-phony.'

"But Hermione, I'm with you a lot, I think I know what its like to be with a girl."

"No Ron, you don't. You have absolutely no idea what sort of relationship you _need_. You don't need a sexual partner, you need someone who loves you back."

"Hey, I know what I want. But _you_ need a real man."

" Like who?"

"Like—" he was about to say 'me' but Harry interrupted.

"—Someone else."

They looked around to see if any muggles were watching and crossed onto platform 9 ¾.

Now it was Ron's turn to ask, "Like who?"

"Er—the time will come to see then, but its Hermione's choice," Harry replied.

"Thank you Harry for that moment of brilliance. I'll keep my options open—somewhere else," Hermione said with finality.

They boarded the train for Hogwarts and went searching for a decent cabin, somewhere far away from Slytherin.

The train pulled out of the station as they found a cabin two cars down and settled in. They put their trunks under the seats and Harry placed Hedwig's cage next to him. Harry sat on one side while Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

Harry noticed that Ron wanted to move closer to Hermione but she had enough trouble avoiding him without moving to Harry's side. Ron was silent for a few minutes and no one else spoke until the train was at least ten miles from the station.

Ron broke first.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, guys just don't fall out of the sky, ya know."

Axel was falling, falling, and falling. Falling into a new eternity.

_I didn't know eternity had air._

He opened his eyes to realize that he _was_ falling…over open air and through the highest clouds. He started to panic but immediately calmed himself. He reached inside of his soul to find his core of power.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized he couldn't find it.

_No, this hasn't happened before._

_Before_, meaning he always used his power. Though he still had his clothes and weapons…and his accursed immortality, he didn't have power or his backpack and that was a very personal thing.

_Dammit, I can't fly, _After a pause, _so this is what its like, falling. I just hope I hit something soft._

As he fell through the lowest clouds, he could see a bit of the reality he was in, a countryside of rocky mountains and soft green rolling hills. Below he could see something on the ground snaking its way through. As he got closer he could see that it was a train.

_Let's try to hit that._

He was about a hundred feet in the air, still in freefall, when out of nowhere his backpack hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The last thing he saw was the roof of the train.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, guys just don't fall out of the sky, ya know."

SLAM! As Ron's last words came out, a boy, or rather, a teenager crashed though the roof of the train and put a considerable dent on the floor at Hermione's feet. Hermione screamed in panic and, by accident, fell onto Ron's chest. Ron was shocked to see that something he was true. Harry, to his knowledge, was not too alarmed at first, but when he realized that some person just fell through the roof, he moved closer to investigate. Hedwig was screeching in her cage and it took a while to calm down.

This kid was laying face up, and looked to be no more than sixteen. His dark brown hair was slightly curled and ran past his eyes. Black sunglasses that looked more like a blindfold and tied behind his head. A very dark robe that looked like it would rather suck sunlight out of thin air. A very large array of weapons from the wickedly painful ones to sharp blades of steel, he had a very large sword strapped to his back that could only possibly cleave someone in half. Dark shirt, pants, and very large boots that came just below his knees, the bottoms of his pants were tucked inside of them. The only pieces of clothing that he wore that were not so dark in color was a necklace made out of bones, and a sash around his waist, colored in various stripes of red, gold, silver, and black, it looked as though the colors were fighting each other.

"What the—," was Ron's only response.

After Harry took care of calming Hedwig down he bent over this person, inspecting his clothes and, more importantly, his weapons. All of this happened in a matter of seconds when a backpack fell through the roof into the cabin and landed right on the boy's chest and he coughed as the air went out of his lungs. He gasped for air and when he had some, he slept peacefully. Harry took the backpack off of his chest and slid it under his seat next to his truck. He did this because an unconscious boy who can make a dent on a train floor may not get back up for a while.

There was a large tap on the cabin door and Harry got up to open it. Hermione realized she was on Ron's chest and pushed away, composing herself in the process and looking as if _almost _nothing was amiss.

Harry opened the door and Ginny popped in followed by Neville Longbottom. Ginny apparently did not notice the boy on the floor, and accidentally stepped on his face. She was about to ask what happened when Neville looked down to see a boy on the floor with Ginny's foot on his nose. She was about to step forward but he pulled her back in time before she crushed his face.

She looked down herself, saw the boy, squeaked, and fell back on Neville who in turn fell back on none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going you bloody ass!" Draco yelled at Neville.

There was moment of confusion when everyone but Hermione forgot about a certain person on the floor. After a few shoves, pushes and pulls Harry, Ron, and Ginny pulled Neville back into the cabin kicking and flailing at Draco while Harry shut the door in his face.

Neville settled down long enough to look at the body on the floor to say exasperatedly, "Wh-who-what--happened?"

Everyone was too confused in the current situation to immediately reply. Harry was the first.

"Well—er—Ron was—er—talking about how people don't fall from the sky. So this—er—he fell through the roof."

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked.

"No, just unconscious," Hermione replied weakly.

"Oh."

Neville was really confused, Ron was shocked and not saying a ward, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were starring at the boy.

"Let's sit him up," Ginny said.

"Careful, he may have broken something," Hermione said.

With much difficulty, since no one wanted to be cut by all the knives, (they took off his sword, and despite its size, it was surprisingly lightweight.) they sat Axel up on the bench between Ron and Hermione. He suddenly slumped forward and nearly fell on his face when Ron came to his senses and pulled Axel back up by the collar of his robes.

"Lets wait until we get to Hogwarts," said Harry, "then we can try to revive him."

"Sure." "Ok." Everyone replied.


	3. Train Ride to School Part 2

Chapter 3: Train Ride to school Part 2 

Axel awoke in a daze but he didn't open his eyes. He sat up and felt as if he was being stared at. He opened them and stared around.

Five kids stared back.

He contemplated what sort of language he should use. English, _it seems to be a common language in many other worlds, _he thought, _maybe an informal tone_.

"Yo," he said. (Too informal?)

The kids released their breathes which they were holding back, "Er—hi," said a boy. He had jet-black hair, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, kind of lanky kid with only a little bit of muscle. Sitting on the right of him was a small, fire-red haired, skinny girl, who in turn was sitting next to a chubby boy who had a very confused air. Axel was sitting between a little girl with bushy brown hair on his left, (her body is starting to fill with her age) and a fidgety, red-haired boy who looked very uncomfortable at being seated next to Axel, at his right. They were all wearing what appeared to be scholarly sort of robes.

The bushy haired girl spoke first after a pause, "I-I think that at the rate from which you fell should have killed you."

"But I didn't die," Axel stated flatly, to them he spoke in a strange, deep accent.

"But why are you alive?" The fidgety kid asked cautiously.

"Immortality."

"That must be nice to have," the red-haired girl said.

"I hate it, I wish to die," Axel said downtrodden.

The bushy girl said immediately, "No you don't."

"What is your age?" Axel asked.

"Sixteen."

"By this planet's probable cycle, I'm somewhere over three thousand years old." He said; he knew he had put her down. He nudged her mind with his own, and giving her a bit of kindness.

A thought smacked him in the face like a toppled oak; _my power is back, _he thought as he searched for more; though he couldn't find any more of it, he was sure it would come back eventually.

"Oh," she said and immediately smiled.

They were silent.

Axel broke the tension, "So, judging by my surroundings, your clothes, mannerisms, and trunks," he said as he tapped a boot against a trunk under his seat, "you're going somewhere important, no?"

"Yes—er—school," said the scarred boy.

"What are your names?"

"Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and myself Hermione Granger," she said quickly, pointing to everybody respectively, "and yours if I may ask?"

"Axel Skye, the Patient Dragon"

"The Patient Dragon?" Neville asked.

"You'll find out when the time comes. Though its more of a nickname."

"Funny that your name is Skye," Ron said weakly, pointing to the roof.

There was another knock on the cabin door, and since Neville was the closest, he opened it. The witch with the food trolley peeked in and squeaked at the sight of Axel. The others assured her that he was harmless and she sold sweets to them. After all, Axel was a pretty imposing sight.

Ron opened his box of chocolate frogs and one jumped out before he could catch it. It almost made it to the open window but Axel caught it with a flash of his arm. _Still have my physical reflexes, _he thoughtHe bit off the squirming frog's head before anyone moved.

After they ate all of their sweets, (Axel pocketed a few for later.) he was curious about the last vision he had in the other world.

"I don't suppose—," he started.

"What?" Harry asked

Axel pulled out a parchment and pencil from his pocket and quickly drew the Dark Mark on it and he gave it to Harry. It was a question enough.

"This is the Dark Mark," Harry said, growing tense.

"I know, tell me about it," Axel commanded.

"The man who gave me this scar, Lord Voldemort," he pointed to the scar, while everyone else flinched, "gives this mark to a group of people, his supporters, known as Death Eaters, so it connects them to him."

Harry went on with his tragedy and how Voldemort came back to power, while Axel asked only a few mild questions. At the end of the story, the train had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As they were getting off of the train, Axel strapped his sword on his back and placed his pack on his side and walked out.

Interesting, he thought.


	4. Meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 4: A Meeting with Dumbledore.**

Axel certainly turned a few heads. It's not every first day of a new term at Hogwarts do you find a three thousand year old boy dressed in pure black and armed to the teeth. Most kids fell back in terror at this new spectacle.

"Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years," bellowed a giant of a man, "firs' yea-whoa," he said as he caught sight of Axel.

"Hey there Hagrid," Ron said, trying to distract him.

Hagrid wasn't focused on anyone else. He got the strange feeling that he must protect the students from Axel, who stared back and didn't look away. To him, Hagrid was harmless.

Harry noticed this interaction between Hagrid and Axel and moved in the middle, facing Axel.

"Let's get on the carriage," Harry said.

Axel nodded and broke eye contact. He walked toward the carriages and noticed the thestrals pulling them but he was thinking of a great many other things.

_I need contacts in this region but I don't want to use these kids_, he thought, _I need to familiarize myself with the grounds and beyond; history, magick, I need to know these quickly._

They crowded in the carriages and moved slowly to Hogwarts castle. Before long, Axel was starting to be annoyed at the slow pace, but thinking about it won't get him anywhere. He dug his hands in his pockets and felt the earpiece. He thought of Nyayan and how he was, probably sad to find out that Axel couldn't come back.

_I miss him._

He pulled the earpiece out of his pocket and dug in his pack for another double since Nyayan still had one.

"What's that," Ron asked.

"A communication device," he said as he found another. He whispered a word to the extra communicator and handed it to Harry, "since you seem to be important, I'll give this to you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"To keep me updated while I'm out."

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever good information is."

"Hogwarts has a library," Hermione said quickly, "but no electricity can work on the school grounds."

"This doesn't exactly work off of electricity, its more organic," Axel clarified, "and it looks as if I'll be at the library unless I find a place more amusing." Directing his thoughts toward Hermione, and enjoyed seeing her shiver at the thought.

The carriages finally pulled up to the castle. Harry got out first but Draco blocked his way. Axel could here his voice talking to Harry malevolently and decided to sit back and wait for his cue.

"… So Potter, coming back to Hogwarts doesn't mean your going to always be protected," obviously this kid was a little bastard.

"Careful Draco, you might trip over your ego," Harry remarked.

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at Harry's face. Harry twitched but otherwise did nothing but stare _down_ at Draco.

"Think you're safe Potter?"

Axel chose this time to step out of the carriage and walked up next to Draco. Draco turned to this new threat and blanched at the sight of Axel. Although he _knew_ Draco couldn't see his eyes, Draco _knew_ he was being stared at. He tried to defend himself with his wand but Axel grabbed him by his forearm and shoulder, flipped him, picked him up and threw him like a rag doll at Crabbe and Goyle who were running up to tackle Axel, but they all went down in a tumble. Draco kicked at his goons to disentangle himself and ran up into the castle, embarrassed. Crabbe and Goyle stayed back for a second, confused, but finally ran up to the castle themselves.

"Wow! That was amazing," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Draco deserved that," Ron said joyfully.

There was a crowd of people around them and they all stared at Axel as if expecting another fantastic feat but Axel walked up calmly to Hogwarts, disappointing them, for now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed slowly behind him.

"Who are you?"

Axel looked up and gazed into Professor McGonagall's eyes. She took a step back in surprise but stared back resolutely.

"You cannot enter here," she stated, almost in finality.

"Watch me," he said as he walked passed her. She didn't move to stop him. "Interesting faculty you have here," he commented as Harry and the rest ran up beside him seconds later.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Harry said, "she's the head of our house and she can make our lives a living hell."

"I know, but I'm hungry, I smell food."

The others didn't know how far Axel's senses went but all decided not to question. Yet. What they've seen so far was nothing compared to his real skills.

_Assuming they come back soon,_ he thought.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Axel glanced over to Slytherin and saw Draco's defiant look turn away quickly as he made eye contact. Axel smiled as a thought occurred.

"Harry, put the earpiece in that I gave you," Harry was confused but did as he was told, placing it in his ear and it turned invisible.

"Stay here," Axel said to the gang. He got up and with out another word, headed to the Slytherin table. He silently walked up behind Draco and clamped a hand on his shoulder. Draco went instantly rigid.

"What is he doing," Hermione asked. She could see Axel whispering into Draco's ear. His fellow Slytherin stared at Axel reproachfully.

The look on Harry's face changed from confusion to surprise and amusement. He burst out laughing when Axel apparently finished talking and squeezed Draco's shoulder hard before walking back to Gryffindor table. Draco massaged his shoulder and his scalp was very red.

"I feel better now," Axel announced.

"What did you say," Hermione and Ron urged.

Axel didn't say anything but wink at Hermione. Her face went pink and she turned away quickly as he sat down, unstraping his sword in the process and leaning it on the bench.

"After this ceremony I'll go to the library. Hermione," he said rubbing her back "will show me the way."

Her face went a deeper scarlet at being thrust in an awkward situation.

_Don't think about that! _Hermione screamed in her head. Axel smiled as if he knew what she thought…

"Ok," she just said meekly.

Students from grades two to seventh crowded into their respective tables and waited as the first years filed in cautiously. Axel made sure not to look in their faces as they stumbled around him (He didn't want to frighten the little kids and scar them for their duration at Hogwarts.) Professor McGonagall walked in from a side door with and old tattered hat and a squat three-legged stool. She placed the stool down and set the old hat atop of it. She walked a couple paces away and turned back expectantly as the hat burst into song:

When my four masters settled here

One very bright warm day

There was a time when they were friends

And they sought for a place to stay

So they stopped on this spot and said, "Why not?"

"Here is where we'll be

To train the young what should be done

It should be here, you see"

So they set about to find these young

And set them straight align

To introduce themselves

And tell them they were kind

"I," one Hufflepuff said, "will train you

With much love, and see thee on

Good times with ne'er a push or shove"

"But," said fair Ravenclaw, "here you'll

Come with me, you can find the path,

Your smart, please teach the others to see"

"Oh," power hungry Slytherin sneered when he

Saw the young, "come purebloods, let's go

And find a way on the path that will be won"

"And," brave Gryffindor said, "the courageous

Art with I. Come this way, its not real far,

And find fame and fortune in the sky."

So they went on their own way

To seek what they all sought

Put me on thy head and I'll tell you

Naught where you should be not!

Here was a slight pause as some students started to clap in appreciation to the hat's song. But it wasn't finished:

Beware though, a

Darker Harm shall come to sow

War and strife.

Until you seek the Sky

Who has the answers to save your life.

In the last part the old hat said slowly and imposingly. The people who had started clapping immediately stopped, thinking of the warning. All present had no clue as to what it meant, except one…

Nevertheless, they waited patiently for the first years to be sorted into one of the four houses. McGonagall then stepped forward, unfurled the scroll and began calling out names.

"Aberant, Lisa!"

A tiny mouse of a girl stepped forward and plopped the hat on her head, "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted…and it went from there. When the first years were sorted, McGonagall picked up the old hat and stool and walked curtly back out the side door from which she came.

An old man with a gigantically long, white beard stood up and looked at all of the students and said, "Tuck in." Plates of food suddenly appeared and the tables groaned in protest to the sudden weight while students' hands flied around, looking for their favorite food.

The old man, apparently someone of great importance, was still standing, staring at Axel. He stared back, stood up, and walked all the way from his seat to the great table in front of Dumbledore, never breaking eye contact. He stopped when he sensed everyone pause and stare at his back, and listened to their little rumors of him.

"Albus Dumbledore," the old man said quietly and extending his hand to Axel.

"Axel Skye," he said powerfully, taking Dumbledore's hand and shaking it firmly.

"See me after?" Dumbledore asked.

Axel winked and left to sit back down.

"It seems. Hermione, that you won't need to lead me to the library," Axel said while Hermione was visibly calmed, sat at his part of the bench (people were a bit afraid to sit near him, except Hermione, who had no choice) and whispered in her ear, "but that doesn't excuse the fact that I'll be seeing you later." She tensed again.

It had been a while since Axel had had a decent meal so he made sure that each of his four servings were gone to a better place in his bowels. Afterward he felt somehow fat.

When all the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up again and addressed to the students certain rules to follow: "Welcome to this new and wonderful school year. Sadly though we have not found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," there was a deep groan from everybody except for most Slytherin, who silently cheered, "but, as many of you know, the Dark Forest is out of bounds, certain items will be confiscated by our caretaker, Mr. Filch. His full list is tacked on his office door for anyone to see for himself or herself. Anyone caught with those items will be subject to punishment by our Mr. Filch in the form of detention by his choice." People were starting to get restless and almost eager to go, but Dumbledore continued with a slow, and dominating: "we will, however many of you favor it or not, find a teacher for your Defense class, so rest assured you may find him or her educating some of you tomorrow," and almost silently, "you may go."

The Great Hall erupted with noise as people got up to leave for their dorms. Axel saw McGonagall stand next to Dumbledore and whisper furiously in his ear, but after he said his defense, she left off and walked away in a temperament next to madness.

"Aren't you coming, Axel?" Harry asked.

"I'll find out where you are later. Oh, and by the way, I'm turning off my communicator so I suggest you do the same."

"How do I do that?"

"Take it out of your ear and tell it 'off""

Harry and the gang left while Axel walked again up to Dumbledore. "Follow me," he said, and he led Axel through a series of corridors and passageways until they reached a large stone gargoyle.

"Ton-tongue toffee," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing a spiral staircase going up. Dumbledore continued leading Axel until they reached the top of the stairs and through a large oak door. He opened it up revealing a very spacious office. The walls were covered with portraits of important people, probably past headmasters so they can be remembered. All of them were silent and, as if in unison, stared at Axel.

He took it all in stride, though. He had been laid out for the masses once (or a few times) and he took it all without loss of mind or dignity.

He knew that these people would be watching his every move.

But among other things, there were trinkets of all kinds, including, but not limited to: spheres that lit up as a wizard came near, revolving solar system, scrying bowls of all shapes and sizes, mortars and pestles with some sort of herb or whatnot, but generally just a bunch of junk scattered in an organized fashion.

A platform, close by a window overlooking the grounds, was placed an ornate desk that was not so cluttered so as to have a minimum working space. Dumbledore took a seat on his side while Axel pulled up a chair on the other.

Dumbledore sat thinking for a full five minutes. Axel suspected that Dumbledore was thinking of how Axel was to be fitted in a puzzle, and so all of the pieces fit. So Axel waited for him to speak first. After all, this was his school and he was fully responsible for its care and protection.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Axel," he said finally, "I've been thinking—"

_Obviously, _Axel thought.

"—About you position, currently here, and I am asking you now if you would like the new position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I accept," Axel said without pause.

"But you don't know the terms of agreement," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"I believe I have a good idea."

"Then you would know that your presence here has started a slight uproar?"

"I get that a lot. I've gotten used to it, everyone being so cautious and all of those excuses."

"I may know something that you know not have."

"Would you indulge me in this knowledge?"

"A game of chess first."

"Oh? Well in that case I guess I'll have that information in a very short time."

With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore conjured up a chessboard with the pieces set and moved a pawn forward…

Hermione was, to say the least; a bit disappointed that Axel didn't see her again. She was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling through the overhead curtains. Just the thought of his name sent shivers up her spine.

Earlier, she was fairly quiet as they left the Great Hall and up to their dormitories. They greeted the Fat Lady and spoke the password to enter (Whippets). But her inattention made her trip on the rugs in the common room.

"—Don't you think, 'Mione?"

"What?" Hermione said, spinning around to Ron.

"I just asked if you thought that Axel was a bit creepy," he said defensively.

"Uh, no, not really," she said composing herself, "In fact, some would say he's quite normal, in his own way."

"Mental is more like it."

"Or even dangerous," Harry said musingly.

"What, do you doubt him?" Hermione imposed.

"Oh no, Harry, I think Hermione has a thing for Axel," Ron said teasingly.

"I do not," Hermione lied loudly. A few first years that were huddled together were forced apart when she walked through them going to her dorm.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but things are starting to lead to _him_."

Ron knew who _he_ was but was smart enough to keep a silent tongue.

_Obviously things are going to be a bit different at Hogwarts this year_, Harry thought.


	5. Subchapter 1

**Subchapter 1: Castle of Clouds**

People are stupid.

They'll believe in anything they fear is the truth: hypocrisy, death, pain, murder, agony, rape, genocide, war, betrayal, and (May I be struck by lightning) God.

A Naryn's only fear is to die of old age. Even when they believe that death should only be by battle.

Daergar's only fear was that he would be killed in cold blood, death in his sleep, or crippled to the point of no return; a sign of weakness on his or opponents side.

Floating in seeming eternity, he thought, and the only way to sleep was to think hard enough and pass out.

What he figured out though, was his reason for existing in eternity: Ulenaak-Pe-Kir (You-len-ahk Pay Keer), or Dragon man, the Heavenly One (or One of Heavens your choice ) Champion, Great Brave.

Axel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suspended in an unreality_, Daergar scoffed, _with naught even a woman for warmth, nor food for a warrior's appetite._

He couldn't really complain though. Eternity had a perfect temperature, and he hadn't hungered for food in what seemed a fortnight. He could feel his body, touch his weapons, and yell with a throat and mouth with no need for breath. Both satisfying and boring. (You can only yell for so long right?) He even tried to stab himself in the gut with his _sheri_ knife, a twelve-inch ceremonial blade of iron. But upon contact, it only slid off of his skin. Sort of like using a very sharp knife trying to stab a sheet of tin foil and it won't punch through.

In time, or perpetuity of nothing, he could hear a ring. It steadily grew in volume, as if it was getting closer.

The blackness seemed to recede as the ring drew nearer, in its place puffy white clouds appeared. They shifted in and around themselves until they rose higher and grew in length and height. Suddenly they formed the shape of a castle. But their seemed to be no guards, the battlements empty. The stained glass windows faded, the foundation crumbling. Two towers were collapsed, being unable to support themselves. All of the stone seemed to be scorched, and in some places cracked and broken in as if a great hand punched through them. But through it all the complete destruction there seemed to be a spark of life, and that spark is the only thing keeping the castle shaped.

_Finally, I've died and gone to death's palace, _Daergar thought.

Gravity pulled him down and he fell heavily on a cracked cobblestone road. Stunned for a moment he stood up and walked toward the broken castle.

"Who or what has done this?" He asked to nothing in particular.

Sidestepping the huge blocks torn from the gates entrance he stepped inside the courtyard.

"Hail, to the castle!" He yelled.

He sensed the spark in the air grow suddenly tense as Daergar made his presence known. It turned to malevolence and the ground seemed to stir slightly. Drawing his two handed saber out of caution, he called out again, "Who goes there?"

IT IS I WHO SHOULD ASK. WHO ARE _YOU_ WHO WOULDST DISTURB ME?

"I am Daergar Harj of the Bari clan of the Naryn tribe!" His voice cracked slightly.

HMPH! SUCH A NAME, CLAN AND TRIBE ARE MEANINGLESS TO ME. BUT _HOW_ DID YOU COME TO BE HERE?

Looking around to locate the voice, Daergar answered, "I don't know. I was performing a ceremony of lightning and I found myself awoken in blackness. Then this stronghold appeared and I have come to investigate."

The voice paused to consider this answer, ITS NOT THE WHOLE TRUTH, IS IT?

Fearing the consequences, "No."

THEN I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH IN ITS ENTIRETY.

Puffing his chest Daergar exclaimed, "Then show yourself so would know who I speak to."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement around the former stable area in a small cottage where the late stable master kept his quarters. He charged forward and was about to grab the latch of the door when he suddenly found himself flung backward onto the street, losing the grip on his sword it fell away from him. Recovering quickly he drew his sheri knife to defend himself.

A man stood in the doorway, swathed in a gray cloak with a deep hood to hide his features and leaning on an oaken staff to carry his weight, stepped out of the hut and closed the door. The man regarded Daergar and stepped forward. Daergar backed up, knowing the possibility that this man may be a mage of some sort.

The man bent down and pulled up Daergar's sword with one hand, whereas it should have been heavy enough to use both. Twisting it around in the air with inspection, he snorted and sent it flying at Daergar's feet where it sunk in the ground, quivering.

"Primitive, but it will do." The figure said.

"How? Explain yourself!" Daergar shouted vehemently.

The figure beckoned Daergar and had him follow into the ruined castle. The fortress seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, but Daergar felt hesitant to enter. Picking up his saber he followed the man in gray slowly, watchfully. Alert for any treachery.

Through the archway they passed, and the feeling of death, sorrow, and oppressiveness seemed to fade just as the walls seemed to restack themselves; seemed to make the castle whole once more. They passed through corridors that reformed around them, and Daergar thought he saw the faded glimmer that had once been the peak of former glory etched in the stone surrounding him.

Being a Warrior whose duty it was to stay on open grassland and dense tree forests, he felt very comfortable within the castle walls. This was what he politically fought for

when he was with his people, until Axel thwarted him before the tribe came to a civil war.

"You are a fool," he told Axel, "all warriors must fight and die. That is law. That is life."

"However true your words seem to reverberate throughout your thick skull, Daergar," Axel replied coolly, "you should know that your people are meant to prosper on the true land. Not confined within stone walls that will soon crumble to the ground, and you the traitor of your own community."

Daergar lunged at Axel to begin a dishonorable fight.

But through that fight, Axel won Daergar's honor, and word to not create a fortress that would destroy the tribe. So this was Axel's Greater Good, fighting to restore peace, honor, and above all, balance. Or else the world goes to hell.

Far too much good, yields: religious zeal, thoughts of higher life, (the life of a god, for example) and the people eventually destroy themselves.

Far too much evil, yields: betrayal, death, slavery, and it all boils down to the fact that people will fight and kill each other for power that destroys (themselves).

Sad, but true.

People are stupid.


End file.
